In some computing facilities, each server in a rack may include its own power supply that converts higher voltage alternating current power into lower voltage direct current power suitable for consumption by computing devices included in the servers. Other computing facilities may include computing devices, such as servers, mounted in a rack that include a common power supply mounted in the rack. The common power supply may convert higher voltage alternating current power into lower voltage direct current power suitable for consumption by the computing devices of the servers mounted in the rack.
Conventionally power supplies mounted in a rack are configured to receive single-phase electrical power. However, such power supplies and power distribution systems, that provide power to such power supplies, may not be configured to receive three-phase power. Furthermore, a power distribution system may be configured such that changing power sources for the power supplies from a single-phase power source to a three-phase power source requires downstream loads that receive power from the power supplies to lose power. This may result in significant downtime and interruption of services in a computing facility, such as a data center.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.